The Aftermath
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Post 10x1 story. David and Wendy love each other so obvious. They move in together after a family crises causes David to take custody of his youngest niece and nephew. Trouble ensues when Hodges' brother is charged with the arson death two people...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Inspiration: Post 10x01 & also mentioned "A Space Oddity" from Season 9

The Aftermath

David Hodges' heart was pounding as he helped fellow colleague Wendy Simms up from the floor. During the gun play he had 'tackled' Wendy because she just happened to be in the line of fire. Why there was all that gun play, Hodges had no clue.

"A-are you ok Wendy?" he asked as he helped her up.

"J-just shaken a little bit. I need some water." She said and started to walk a little but became unsteady and fell backwards. Luckily Hodges was there to catch her.

"Thanks." She said.

Together they walked to the break room and he insisted she sit down while he get her some water. He poked through the fridge until he found a bottled water for her. He opened it.

"Do you want it in a glass?" he asked gently.

"Please." She said with a half-smile.

He located a glass for her and poured the water in and handed it to her.

"Thanks… for everything David. Had you not been there.." she trailed off.

He looked her in the eyes. "Wendy, I-I" he began but he got a little choked up and stopped talking.

They shared a thought that shall remain unsaid.

Meanwhile, Catherine and newly-appointed Assistant Supervisor Nick went from room to room, lab to lab to make sure that everyone was ok and to check and note the damages, but it was Sara who saw Hodges and Wendy sitting together.

Sara entered the break room and saw Hodges and Wendy sitting together, holding hands, her jaw dropped. She had no inkling that they had 'thing' for each other, after all she had been away from the lab and missed some things.

As soon as Sara entered though, they stopped holding hands.

"What's going on you guys?" she said as she entered.

"N-nothing." Hodges said.

Sara gave Hodges a smirk. "I saw you holding her hand – come on spill it!"

Wendy gave Sara the low-down on what had occurred a few months back, to which Hodges looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Sara gave him a teasing smile. "You almost set your lab on fire fantasizing about her? I'm not one to criticize someone lusting after a co-worker, but go Hodges!"

"I had better get back to my lab now." He said and exited the break room, leaving Wendy and Sara to chat but before walking away he looked at her. "You'll be ok Wendy?"

"I think so. If I need you, I'll text you." She said with a wink.

Hodges nodded and went on his way back to his lab.

"So how long have you two been a couple?"

Wendy shook her head. "We're not officially a couple Sara. We flirt and hang out in the lab and sometimes watch movies at each other's apartments, but it is not official. " she replied.

"Is Catherine aware of your flirtations?"

"Flirtations between whom?" a new voice inquired.

Wendy and Sara turned to see the Grave Supervisor Catherine Willows standing there.

"Wendy? Sara?"

"The little flirtations between Hodges and me" Wendy said finally.

Catherine's grin spread across her face, which surprised the heck out of the other two women. After a few moments of silence, Wendy looked at her.

"Catherine?"

"Finally!" was what Catherine replied.

Sara and Wendy looked at each other in confusion. "Pardon" Wendy asked.

Catherine closed the door to the break room and sat down with the other two women.

"Hodges and you, finally he is doing something about his crush! Now I understand fully what he was talking about a few months ago!" Catherine said.

"English please!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, you remember when you and Hodges were at that Astroquest convention thing? Where you two sorta solved the case?"

"Ye-ah? But what has that…" she trailed off.

"Hodges came to me at one point and asked me what to do if he knew of someone in the lab who was having a relationship with a coworker. I of course told him that one of the pair would have to switch shifts and then tell Ecklie." Catherine said.

Wendy looked at her . "H-he came to you and asked you that?"

"Yes Wendy he did. By the way, just so you know, I know about the little fantasies he's had… it's quite obvious…. Almost setting the lab on fire…just being so distracted…"

"And then playing Mister Chivalry a few weeks later when we were taking evidence from those 'bikers' and that chick head butted him after coming to my aid…." Wendy said with a smile.

Wendy suddenly felt a little woozy as she tried to stand up.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Catherine said.

"I-I don't know. I suddenly don't feel so well. I think I got up too fast."

"I'll go get Doc Robbins to take a look at you. You do look a little pale."

"Please get Hodges while you're at it." she said with a half-smile.

Catherine nodded and Sara made her exit as she wanted to send a quick text message to Grissom.

Catherine returned with Doc Robbins and Hodges in tow.

"Wendy what is wrong?" Hodges said with a panicked voice.

"I-I don't know, I stood up and suddenly felt woozy."

Doc checked Wendy over and then frowned.

"Wendy when was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged I don't know. Just before that gun play I was thinking about going out for a snack something to eat. Then the gun play happened and that was the furthest from my mind. So I don't really know Doc."

Doc Robbins turned to Hodges. "Do you know if she ate in the last 24 hours?"

He shook his head. "Honestly Doc, I have no idea." He said.

"Wendy, I think you are in need of some food. You experienced some shock during that gun play… and now you are feeling a little woozy… my immediate guess would be lack of food. If neither of you can tell me when you ate last, then that is my suspicion. I've examined you and there is nothing else wrong…." Robbins said trailing off.

Catherine turned to Hodges and Wendy. "You two are off the clock. Go eat, go to a movie and I'll see you tomorrow for shift ok?"

Hodges and Wendy exchanged glances and nodded. Their unspoken look spoke loud and clear. _Keep your relationship on the down-low and you won't have to switch shifts._

Hodges helped Wendy to her feet and they walked out towards the parking garage. They sat in Hodges' car and he texted Catherine. _Thanks. I appreciate this._ To which she replied. _I like to see my team happy David, I'll see you two tomorrow for shift. Just please don't forget to come in. _

Wendy and Hodges drove to a little out of the way place a few hours down the road where they could dine in peace and that no one would spot them.

Doc Robbins' theory was correct, Wendy was incredibly hungry and that caused her woozy and paleness. She ordered the pasta dish and ate it and then ate some garlic bread as well. David had one piece of the garlic bread and a burger and was full. They shared a piece of cheese cake for desert and each had a cup of coffee.

"You're looking better" he commented.

"Why thank you David."

"You worried me Wendy – you didn't look good before. You looked as pale as a ghost!"

"That happens when you don't eat in hours." She replied.

"Be honest Wendy, how many hours was it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. All I do remember is that before the gun play, when I was headed out of my lab, I was headed to the break room to grab a quick meal. Before that, I grabbed a few crackers hours earlier as a snack but a full meal? I don't know. I just tend to skip meals when I'm working steadily. I just don't have time for meal breaks."

"You should make time" he told her.

They signaled the waiter for the bill. They quarreled a little over the bill but she insisted they split it fifty/fifty, after all she ate a lot that night. "It is ok David! You treat next time." She said with a smile.

They headed out the door. "After you M'lady" he said.

As they were leaving, to their horror they ran into someone they knew from the lab.

"Good evening Hodges, Wendy."

"Good evening Ecklie" They replied and made a beeline for their car.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to continue this story. I don't know how many chapters it will go … so we'll see.

Chapter 2

After bumping into Ecklie, Wendy and Hodges headed for the car and drove in silence for a little while before Wendy spoke.

"What do you think is going to happen?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hope Ecklie doesn't yell at Catherine. He already gave her a good tongue lashing."

"Text her to warn her that Ecklie saw us together." Hodges suggested.

Wendy's cell beeped, and she looked at it – _incoming message from Catherine Willows._

"It's too late Hodges; Catherine knows she sent me a text message to call her immediately." Wendy said and sighed.

"Oh damn!" Hodges said and hit his hand on the steering wheel.

"I'll call her back now." Wendy said and dialed Catherine's number.

"Hi Wendy" Catherine said. "Ecklie just called me saying you Hodges were leaving a restaurant together. I thought I told you to keep it on the down low."

"Catherine we did! We traveled two hours away just so we wouldn't run into anyone! This was not planned obviously."

Catherine bit her lip. "Ecklie is upset that you guys didn't even come to him to talk to him about your relationship."

"Catherine we were going to the restaurant as _friends_ that is all" Wendy tried to keep her emotions out of her voice after all nothing was official between them and since he was sitting there beside her she didn't want to say anything else.

Catherine got the drift. "You guys are in the car and he's driving, and listening to everything you say right."

"Yes that is true. Catherine, listen uh I'll call you later when I get home ok." Wendy said.

Catherine replied. "Ok Wendy that's fine."

They disconnected the call and Wendy fell silent.

"Ecklie was angry wasn't he" Hodges said.

"Yes, apparently he called Catherine and blasted her for not having us go to him and tell him about our _relationship._"

Hodges had a thought. "Do you want to discuss this _relationship_?" He asked nervously.

"David I would love to discuss this relationship we have or don't have or whatever." She replied after a few moments.

Hodges looked in his mirror to check to see if he could make a lane change and when he saw it was clear he changed lanes and continued along the highway, missing the exit to their neighbourhood.

"Where are we going David?"

"Somewhere where I definitely know that no one from work will bother us."

"Where is that?"

"The Hodges Family Cottage." He replied. "It is not far from here. We can talk and watch movies and eat some popcorn." He said.

"Did you plan this?" She asked suspiciously.

"No I didn't plan it for tonight. Had I planned it I would have done it over the weekend and asked you to bring a change of clothes. All we're going to do is watch movies, pop some corn and talk about this relationship we seem to want to start but are too afraid of" he said. As he said it Wendy heard the emotion in his voice.

As they drove up to the cottage, David's face fell.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"My brother is here, that is his car, there is no way we're going to get privacy." David sighed.

They both got out of the car and approached the door and as David stepped in he was shocked at what he saw.

A/N: I decided to continue this story as I had a sudden bout of inspiration. We shall see how long it lasts. My muse tends to go on vacation at will leaving me with a blank slate and no inspiration. (LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were about fifteen under age teenagers drinking what looked like a variety of different alcoholic beverages. Hodges scanned the room for his nephew and nieces. It was only then that someone noticed Hodges and Wendy.

"Hey pretty thang wanna go upstairs." One obviously drunk teen slurred to Wendy.

"David!" she said and it shook David out of his shock.

"Where are Tanya, Daniel, Krystal and Jonathan?" David demanded aloud.

No one replied.

"I have the LVPD on speed dial! Where are they!" David demanded angrily.

"I plead the fifth." One guy said crossing his arms.

"Wendy please call Captain Brass." David said.

Wendy flipped open her phone and dialed.

"Brass" he said as he picked up.

"Hi Jim, this is Wendy Simms from the lab can you send a patrol car or maybe three to the Hodges Cottage – I have the address.." she began.

"What's going on Wendy?"

"I'll explain later , just please send three patrols and maybe ask Catherine or Nick to come too."

"Gotcha, Hodges just sent me a text to which I got the message" he said and disconnected.

"You are not cops." One punk said.

"Shut up and tell me where they are."

Coming down the stairs, completely oblivious to what was going on was Tanya Hodges, age fifteen. She had young man, who looked to be about 17 or 18 on her arm, trying to keep her from falling down the stairs.

"Tanya! What the hell are you doing with this guy!" David said in shook his head at his niece.

"What are you doing her Uncle David?" she demanded.

"I came here for some peace and quiet Tanya, this is my cottage too." He said.

"Well u gotta leave dude, we are duin' stuff" slurred a new voice.

David turned to see his nephew Daniel, age 16 with a beer in his hand.

"Where the heck is your father? Does he know that you are here?" David demanded.

"He is off in Italy with his wife who apparently doesn't give a rats butt about us" said Daniel.

David rubbed his temples. "What are you talking about?"

"Dincha know? Mom and dad got a divorce and dad married this bimbo half his age with 38 'DD' boobs." Replied Daniel.

"Where is your mom?" David demanded.

"I dunno. She's probably off somewhere with her new husband." Tanya slurred.

"Where are Krystal and Jonathan?" demanded David

Krystal was 10 and Jonathan was 8.

No one replied.

"Where are your brother and sister?"

"We told them to go to their room, it ain't our fault they didn't listen." Tanya said and slurred and drooled as well.

"Are you two geniuses telling me that your brother and sister are out wandering alone?"

Daniel and Tanya shrugged. "We didn't want no kids at our party."

The patrol cars pulled up and officers got out of their vehicles, their guns drawn. Jim Brass, Catherine, Nick and Greg entered the house. Sara stayed outside and took the perimeter of the house. She had no clue that two children were missing yet.

David gave Jim the low down on what he knew. Underage drinking , two absent parents and now two children missing.

"Do you have any idea where or how to reach your brother or his wife?"

"I'd have to ask Tanya or Daniel. My brother probably told them how to contact him in an emergency."

"Are they legal adults?" Jim asked.

"Tanya is 15 and Daniel is 16. Legally they should have someone looking out for them."

"What about the kids' grandmother, your mother Hodges, maybe she knows something." Suggested Catherine.

"I'll call her." David said and went off to the bedroom to make the call. As he opened the door he was greeted with two teenagers having sex.

"Get outta here dude" the guy said but made no attempt at covering himself or his girl.

"JIM!" Hodges yelled to Brass. Brass was up in a flash.

"What?"

"Two more culprits." Hodges said and sighed.

Brass had an officer watch the teenagers get dressed and accompanied them downstairs. All the teens were rounded up by then and sat silently in the front room while being grilled intently by Brass and his officers.

David finally got a hold of his mom, the phone had been busy for a few moments, but that few moments seemed like an eternity.

"Mom, do you know how to get a hold of Andrew?"

"Uh no, uh why?" she asked.

"Um Mom, do you realize that Tanya and Daniel are at the Cottage now?"

"They told me that they were going to the library to study" she said evasively.

David laughed coldly. "Daniel and Tanya in a library on a Friday night. Are you hiding something?"

Anita Hodges sighed. "The four kids were left in my care while their parents went off with their new significant others. The kids didn't want to stay at my house but asked if they could use the cottage for the weekend to entertain friends. I didn't see a problem with that. They brought their younger siblings so I figured they would behave."

"You thought wrong." David said shortly.

"What are you talking about David?"

"Mom. The two younger kids are missing and your two teenage grandchildren are being escorted to the police station."

"For what!" demanded Anita.

"Where do I start? Underage drinking for one." David began.

"Why did you have to call the cops on them David!"

"You condone underage drinking?"

"No, but it's family you don't squeal on family."

"Mother one of them could have driven! The whole lot of them were trashed!"

"What, by the way were you doing there anyway?"

"I was on my way there to have a nice quiet time with my girlfriend." He said.

"Girlfriend who is this girlfriend?."

"Wendy Simms, from the lab, but that is not what we're talking about. You need to contact Andrew and Sylvia and tell them to get their asses back to town to parent their teenagers!"

"Find those young ones too."

"Don't tell Andrew and Sylvia that the little ones are missing, wait until they are back in the U.S. before you tell them."

David sighed and hung up. He went downstairs to see the cops escorting the last of the teenagers to the waiting squad cars.

"We have to take these kids back to the station. There is nothing left to do here. Maybe uh wash the sheets." Brass said.

Hodges nodded. "Hey Jim, is it ok to stay here or is it a crime scene?"

"Well no actual crime has been permitted, well except the underage drinking."

"What about the missing kids?"

Brass thought about it. "You're right. So much going on here, they have to scour the area around the house to make sure the kids aren't here. You really shouldn't stay. I am sorry Hodges."

Hodges sighed. "Well that's ok. I'm sure there's lots of work to be done at the lab when Wendy and I go back to work tomorrow."

"Hodges, I need you and Wendy to come in early tomorrow. We have a lot to process. These kids are going to be in lockup all night so we can collect what we need."

"Ok no problem." Wend y and Hodges said.

Meanwhile where were Krystal and Jonathan?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter primarily deals with Krystal and Jonathan. I don't want to give away details from this chapter……. An amendment of the rating needs to be mentioned. I should amend this chapter to "T" for the slight "attitude" and words that are exchanged between two characters. – Read the chapter and you will understand what I mean. -

--------------------------------------

Krystal and Jonathan, meanwhile, after getting kicked out of the cottage by their siblings were lost. Luckily for them, Krystal had the foresight to take her sister's cell phone. Tanya had left her cell phone on the bedside table of the room that Krystal and Jonathan had been playing in before they were told to _get the hell out and we don't want kids haging with us._

"Don't they love us anymore?" Jonathan asked his sister as they walked along the desolate road.

Krystal sighed. "I don't know to be perfectly honest. Mom and dad left us in the capable hands of grandma who then let Daniel and Tanya take us here only to kick us out. Makes no sense"

"No Krys, it makes sense. Danny and Tanya knew what they were doing. They told grandma that they wanted to invite some friends up to the cottage for a get together. Grandma figured if they brought us it would be fine." He shook his head.

They stuck to the road because as desolate as it was, it seemed a little safer than wandering the woods. Both had a back pack with a flashlight and other such supplies. They had no luck getting a cell phone signal though.

"Are we going to have to find a place to sleep outside?" Jonathan asked.

"We have to keep going. Someone will find us Jonathan, someone will!" she said to him.

She suddenly heard a beeping sound. It was the cell phone. A text message was coming in….from her father

_Where the hell are you! You better not be in trouble of you'll have hell to pay! I just received an emergency call from your grandmother saying that you and your brother were drinking under age and Jonathan and Krystal were missing! Text me back now and tell it isn't so!_

Krystal answered the text telling her father that it was indeed true that Krystal and Jonathan were missing. She then signed it Krystal.

Two minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello daddy dearest" she said in a very cold voice.

"Krystal, honey what is going on? What are you doing with your sister's cell? You know that taking something that doesn't belong to you is wrong, you will be punished for stealing"

Krystal held in her internal thoughts. "What the hell is your problem dad? I text you back that Daniel and Tanya were drinking under age and that we were missing and all you have to say is that I am in trouble for taking Tanya's phone? Where the hell is your brain? Your ten year old and eight year old were kicked out of the cottage by your precious teenage brats!" Krystal yelled.

"Daddy come home" Jonathan said crying into the phone.

"Get a grip on yourselves and stop being so selfish. You need to walk to the nearest neighbour and stay there so someone can pick you up. There is no way we're coming home from our honey moon right now. You will get in deep trouble kid if you don't return that phone back to your sister." Said a new voice.

"Carolyn you're not our mother, you have no say in our lives. Daddy wouldn't let us down."

"Carolyn is right. You two stop playing games, go to a neighbour and your grandmother will pick you up. You will not be allowed to watch any TV, play with your friends for two months for stealing your sister's phone."

"Would you rather us dead?" Krystal asked matter of fact.

The line went dead.

Krystal sighed and they continued on their way.

"Daddy never wanted us did he" Jonathan said suddenly to his sister.

"Jonathan, what makes you say that?"

"I heard your side of the conversation Krys, I heard what he said to me. He favours the two older ones. He hates us and never wanted us." Jonathan said and started to cry.

Krystal put her arm around her brother and said nothing. The conversation she had with her father was not new. Jonathan was right. Their father tended to favour the older two over them all the time. It was as if their dad didn't care about their well being. It didn't help much that their bimbo step-mother was only 22 and acted like more like a friend than a parent to the older two.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Krystal said. It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Who the hell is this?" the voice asked.

"Oh how pleasant, it's my endearing sister." Krystal said sarcastically.

"Why did you take my phone you little brat!?" Tanya demanded.

"You kicked me and Jonathan out of the house Tanya, I needed to be protected! Call for help when I needed it."

"You are in so much trouble you little brat! So much trouble. You are going to get the trouble of your life" she babbled.

"Hello?" said a new voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Jim Brass, Krystal is that you?"

"Yes it is me and Jonathan."

"Where are you?"

"I have no idea, we are wandering I dunno in the eastern direction from the house."

"Were you always walking on the road?"

"Yes we never left the trail."

"You can't be walking east then, someone would have seen you. " Jim Brass said.

"We're walking West then, it's dark and I dunno my directions well."

"Turn around and start walking back to the house. I will send a car to look for you. My CSIs are at the house now. You will be reunited with your uncle soon."

"Uncle David?" Krystal asked.

"Yes your Uncle David."

"Good! At least he loves us." Krystal said and didn't tell brass of the exchange she had with her dad.

They turned around as Jim requested Sara stop what she was doing and be on the lookout for Krystal and Jonathan. She got in her car and drove in the westerly direction. At the same time, Sara spotted the two kids and they spotted her and waved their arms. Sara stopped the car, jumped out and hugged the two youngsters with all her might and assisted them in the back seat of the car. David and Wendy had hung around the cottage just because they had nothing else to do. (brass said they could hang out as long as they didn't get in the way)

Sara drove up, jumped out of the car and opened the door, the two kids jumped out, tore into the house and hugged their uncle David Hodges, who was overcome with emotion at seeing his little niece and nephew, their clothes a little tattered, hair a mess, tear streaked faces.

"Don't let us go David!" wept Krystal. "Please don't let us go"

Wendy just stood there in shock. She had never seen David Hodges so overcome with emotion in her entire life. She was absolutely thrilled that the children were safe and sound and in the arms of David, but this side of him was a different David Hodges she was used to. A side that she hoped would continue someday with their children.

A/N: What will become of Krystal and Jonathan??? Will they go back to their old life or what? And what kind of charges will their parents face? What kind of charge will Tanya and Daniel face?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jim finally had to pull David apart from his niece and nephew. "We have to take them downtown. They need to be questioned. Your mother will be there with them during the questioning."

"A-re we in trouble?"

"Oh no honey, the officers just need to ask you a few questions about your sister and brother and how you ended up alone in the dark."

"Oh. Will I be in trouble for stealing the phone?" Krystal asked.

"Krystal, you are not in trouble for anything. You did a good thing. Even if you did borrow your sister's phone, you did it because you knew that what they did was wrong and you were in an unsafe situation. You are not going to be in trouble for anything."

"What about daddy?"

"D-did your dad call you?" Hodges asked.

"Yes. He yelled at me for being so selfish - no wait I dunno that could have been Bimbo that said that."

Hodges sighed. "Your dad said he wasn't coming home right?"

"He didn't want to interrupt his honey moon." She replied.

"Lowlife …" he began and then stopped as he knew swearing in front of his niece and nephew would be wrong.

"You can say any swear word you want Uncle David, I've heard them all." Krystal said.

Jonathan was quiet through all this.

Jim escorted the kids back to the station with Hodges and Wendy following. Wendy drove as Hodges was too upset.

They arrived at PD and the kids were quickly ushered into a room. Anita Hodges had not arrived yet. David stayed with his niece and nephew until Anita arrived. Mother and son said nothing to each other.

It was fifteen minutes later when there was commotion at the front. Loud commotion. David Hodges recognized his brother's deep booming voice. Andrew Hodges was a bit older than David and had a more powerful voice as well. David ventured out to the front reception area to see Andrew and his bimbo wife and his ex Silvia and her boy toy.

"Andrew, Silvia please stop yelling at each other. You have two very scared children and two very troubled teenagers! . "David admonished.

"Stay out of this David, it is none of your business." Snarled Silvia.

"It is my business when my niece and nephew don't feel loved by their parents!" he raged.

"What did she say _David_ stay out of their business." Silvia's boy toy told him and poked him in the chest as he was doing so.

"Hey, I am actually related to these kids, you aren't so you need to keep your mouth shut." David said.

"Don't talk to my husband like that. Where are my children?" Silvia demanded.

"They are in with a police man and Anita. The police man is asking them questions about what went on."

"Nothing went on, they are fine. They are just seeking attention that is all." Andrew said.

"Did you know that your teenage daughter and son were engaged in underage drinking and oh sex?"

"With each other?" Bimbo asked. "Ew"

Jim ignored Bimbo and continued. "Your teenagers are in a lot of trouble as are you as owners of the cottage."

"We had no knowledge of what they were doing. We were out of the country on our honey moon." Andrew said.

"So were we! We left the kids in the hands of Anita who promptly screwed it up."

Jim rubbed his temples. "Get a clue! You are the kids parents. For the love of goodness parent the kids!"

"I want to talk to my mother Anita." Andrew said.

"You will don't worry."

"Where are Jonathan and Krystal?" Andrew demanded. "and when can we take them home.

"As I said they are having a chat with the police man and they will not be returned to you. Mr. Hodges."

Andrew crossed his arms angrily. "Court gave me custody." He said.

"There had been some allegations of abuse Mr. Hodges. We are going to release the younger kids into the custody of Anita for the time being."

"What about Tanya and Daniel?"

"They need time to dry out."

"They are that wasted?" Silvia said.

Brass nodded."Their B.A.C. was high… and keep in mind they are under age."

"And having sex?" Andrew added.

"Well two of their friends were caught in the act, but we suspect that they were into it as well." Brass said.

Andrew turned to Silvia. "This is all your fault! You were the one who wanted two more kids! Had we not had those other wretched kids then our marriage would have turned out fine as would our older kids."

Silvia glared at him. "You are blaming this on me. You were the one who wanted two more kids. You despised both of them since the day they were born. Why we had Jonathan after Krystal was born was beyond me if you didn't want Krystal. We were fine with the first two."

"Did you in any way mistreat your younger children?" asked Brass point-blank.

"They know who's boss."

"Did you threaten your younger daughter in any way?"

"She is going to be in trouble for stealing Tanya's phone. No doubt about that. "

"Had she not had that phone to call for help, she could be dead now. Is that what you would have wanted? She could have been kidnapped or raped." Brass said. He hoped he was getting through to him.

"I don't like what you are implying." Bimbo said. "Those two are brats pure and simple. They are fine. They just acted like little brats because they weren't invited to a teenager party."

"Are you on something? " Brass asked her incredulously. "Daniel and Tanya told the other two to leavethe cottage. Told them they weren't wanted at the party. Do you realize how desolate the cottage location is?"

"What does desolate mean?" Bimbo asked.

"Andrew what kind of Bimbo did you marry? Does she have at least high school education?" Silvia said sarcastically.

"Who needs an education when I have these?" she said and flashed Silvia.

"Honey, put those girls away please. Those are not to flash to my ex or anyone else in this room."

"You four are the most pathetic excuse for parents I've seen in a long time. Your teenage kids are headed down a bad way. We looked at their school records too. Did you know they were both failing in school, had several truancies...shall I go on?"

Silvia and Andrew looked at each other then at Brass. "I-I don't know what to say. The school hadn't informed us of anything of the sort"

"Actually you are wrong. The school had informed you of your older children's difficulties. You were supposed to meet with them, but cancelled sighting 'personal businesses as the reason for the cancellation. The teachers tried to reschedule but you never returned calls. Your younger kids, thank goodness they are still in elementary school often fends for themselves after school. The usual latchkey kids. Krystal is a very smart ten year old, fourth grade and keeps her grades up, she often goes to her teacher for help with the homework. Your son struggles and when he asks you for help you brush him off. He is having difficulties in his second grade class. His teacher, often seeing him struggling tries to help, but finds she spends too much time one-on-one with him." Brass said and threw a thick folder down in front of the parents.

No one said a word. Bimbo broke the silence. "Andrew can we go home now. I don't like where this is leading, besides I need some food."

"There are more important things going on than food Muffy!" Andrew snapped. "Don't you realize that my kids are in serious trouble?"

"Yeah , but they're not my kids so why should I care. I mean yea the principal called and wanted to see us, but we are too busy for such things as a teacher meeting. I mean I have my salon appointments to go to and that is more important than your brats." She replied.

Andrew stared at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell me about these messages! I want to do right by my children!"

"They are brats anyway and I don't care." She said.

"I agree with Bim- uh Muffy here, I think it is time that you and I go about our business now. I don't like this conversation either." Boy Toy said.

Silvia turned to him. "Connor, when you married me, you knew I had four children and that my kids are important to me."

"They didn't seem important two weeks ago Silvia" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"The teacher called me at work saying there was an issue with Tanya and I couldn't get a hold of you. I don't have authority to sign her out of school no matter what, so I came home and waited for you. When I told you about Tanya, you'd rather have a quickie in the sack than run to your daughter's aid."

Silvia stared at him.

David Hodges knocked on the door to the office where the meeting was taking place.

"Yes Hodges."

"Let me take temporary custody of the two younger ones for now." He offered.

Silvia scoffed. "You? You are the most selfish man I've ever met!"

David glared at his former sister-in-law. "Nice talk from the woman who put her cheap thrills before her child."

Connor snickered to which Silvia slapped him, to which Connor had to hold back hitting her back.

"Those kids are terrified of you Andrew. I have been listening outside the room. You have a temper on you don't you Andrew. Both those youngsters feel unloved and unwanted." David said.

"You work in the lab at night, how are you going to care for two kids." Andrew demanded.

"It will be worked out. I have a friend that will be more than happy to help out." He said.

Wendy Simms entered the room and stood by Hodges. "I'm Wendy Simms, I'm David's friend." She said shyly.

Connor stared at her. "Wow whereja find her?"

"I work here. And buddy my eyes are up here! Why do men stare at my breasts!" she said.

"Because they're _perfect_" said Andrew and looked directly at David when he said that.

Wendy didn't flinch at the comment but went up to Andrew Hodges. "I also heard everything your young daughter had to say. You are probably the poorest excuse for a daddy in the world. What kind of father would do what you did!" she said.

A/N: To my readers – in earlier chapters and even in some subsequent chapters there will be deliberate spelling errors – I do this on purpose because of the character that is being portrayed – in earlier ones the characters speaking were drunk therefore had slurred words and in this one and possibly subsequent ones the characters portrayed have limited education causing them to say things wrong such as 'Connor's comment "whereja find her"

The story continues… What will happen to the children?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fifteen minutes later. The children were temporarily reunited with their parents. (all 4 of them) The children had a chance to speak first.

"Krystal go ahead and tell them what you want to. You will not get into trouble. But please keep the 4 letter words to a minimum" Brass said.

"Wait – you used 4 letter words in front of this man? What the hell have you been told about those words?" Andrew said to his daughter

"You are a great role model Andrew, using that word is very impressive. I am only 10 years old, your daughter and you treat me worse than the dog. The way you talked to me when we were on the phone before me and Jonathan were rescued was unforgivable. I do not want to go back with you and Muffy. Nor do I want to go back to mom and Connor. We hate you guys and the way you treat us. You left us in the care of Grandma and we loved that. Then Tanya and Daniel wanted to use the cottage for a get together. Grandma told them to take us so we'd have a good time with our older brother and sister and not be bored for the weekend. We didn't want to go with them because we knew what was going to happen! Then what did they do – kicked us out of the house – we were in the middle of nowhere. Yes I took Tanya's phone and when you called, dad you berated me for _stealing_ and Bimbo there said I was seeking attention or whatever she said I don't remember. " she stopped. "This was not the first time they kicked us out of the house. It has happened before. Your precious teenagers are no role models for us they are truants and horrible trouble makers."

"Anything to add Jonathan." Brass said.

"I need someone to teach me to read." He replied and looked at his parents.

David Hodges was near tears at that revelation. He had absolutely no clue that his 8 year old nephew couldn't read. His vocabulary was extensive, but his reading skills were far below his age apparently.

"Silvia why were you not doing your job as a mother – that is what you do – teach your kids! Help your kids! "

"Andrew, you had custody of the kids too – you need to take responsibility for your actions! Or rather in action."

"Your two are a piece of work!" Hodges commented. "What the hell is wrong with you? Two delinquent kids, one kid who struggles to read and the other who gets grounded for _stealing_ her sister's phone, which in fact wasn't stealing at all!" David shook his head.

"You would make a better father? You – the guy who didn't move out of mommy's apartment until he was over 40!" Andrew said.

"There was a good reason for that." Hodges said.

"You're a mama's boy who just didn't wanna leave mommy" Bimbo piped up.

"Shut up for a change Muffy, you are out of line" David snapped at her.

"I will tell you why David stayed these years. He did because he was helping me. I had had a fall and David was tending to my care for a while, he was cooking and doing even some of the cleaning. He helped with the laundry and other such chores that were hard for me because I couldn't get around for six months. He did all this while he worked his shifts here at the lab, even after working a double and the off triple!" Anita Hodges said. "So you four loud mouths don't get holier than thou on me! David is a good guy!

"Mrs. Hodges, did you insist the younger kids go with the older ones to the cottage?" Brass asked.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice for the kids to get away for the weekend. I didn't realize Tanya and Daniel would have a party and kick the younger ones out."

"They told you they were having friends over." said Krystal. "I told you what kind of things happen at their parties!"

"You told her what happens? Mrs. Hodges, you were aware of the older kids' party antics and you did nothing?"

"I figured she was exaggerating, you know kids. Besides I had my own plans for that night." She admitted.

"So no one wanted us." Jonathan put in. "See what we have to go through! I can't take this anymore.

Everyone was silent. "I want to take them temporarily. " David said again. "I know things would have to be worked out, but I want to do what is in the best interest in these children. They are not thriving in the environment they are in now.

"Do you have the means or the money to care for two children?" Silvia demanded. "We only provide our children with the best. No second hand clothes for our babies."

Both Jonathan and Krystal snorted.

"What the F*^%&" was that all about!" demanded Muffy. "You want me to slap you upside the head for your rude behaviour! Apologize right this minute!"

"No Muffy you apologise to me. You used a very vulgar swear word and I think I deserve an apology." Krystal said and stared her stepmom directly in the eyes.

"No. Get away from me you sniveling brat. You are only a few years away from becoming like your sister the whore! "

Holding her ground and looking firmly at Brass Krystal said. "Captain, please remove this person from this room, I would really appreciate her not being here."

Smirking at Andrew, thinking that Brass would just ignore the _sniveling brat _Muffy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature. Muffy you can leave now, if we need you we'll call you back in."

Muffy left the room with a sulky look on her face.

"Ok continue please. Why did you snort when she said that. I take it it's not true."

"We hardly ever got new clothes. It was always hand-me downs. We were the dowdiest kids at the school. They constantly made fun of us. "

"Especially me" Jonathan said. "My clothes were either too big because they belonged to my brother or I wore t-shirts that were too girly. I swear I almost…" Jonathan stopped as he saw the terror in his sister's eye.

"You almost …what?" Brass said and glanced at Silvia and Andrew.

"I found him in his room with a knife at his wrist!" Krystal said. "Luckily I stopped him!"

Both Andrew and Silvia started yelling at each other. "What kind of parent are you to let this happen."

"Me why don't you buy your kid clothes!"

"Enough of this petty behaviour. Do you have something for us to eat, I'm famished." Connor said.

"Connor go join Muffy in the hall, you are no longer needed here" Brass said and escorted him out.

"I hate you." Jonathan said to his parents. "I wish to hell I was never even born!" he said and began to cry. Krystal hugged her brother as their parents sat stoic, not even flinching at their son's words or tears.

Brass couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me? Your son is sitting there crying and you two sit here like bumps on logs?"

"What do you expect us to do? He's a man, men are supposed to be tough."

"He is an eight-year-old-boy who needs a loving person to care for him."

"He doesn't need coddling."

"I'm going to recommend to the Family Court that they give custody to David Hodges. You two are unfit to care for your younger two children." Brass said.

"We'll fight it. They are our children. We have a right to parent the way we see fit."

"Your fifteen year old daughter is pregnant and has three STDs and has no idea who the father of the baby is. Your son has four children on the way with obviously four different mothers and oh he has an STD as well. Do you want your younger children to fall in their footsteps?" Brass asked.

Silvia and Andrew exchanged glances. "We had no clue.."

"Absent parents usually don't!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One week later at the hearing…

"Ok we have David Hodges petitioning the court to take custody of his niece and nephew, ages 8 and 10. They are his brother Andrews younger two children. David would you mind telling the court why you believe these kids need to be in your custody.

"I have heard a lot of complaints, and have proof that my brother Andrew and his first wife are unfit parents. My niece and nephew's parents divorced and subsequently remarried spouses significantly younger and less mature than them. Nonetheless, they treat the young two kids like they are worthless. My nephew is 8 and can barely read. My 10 year old is doing well, but growing up too fast because of this. She is acting like the mommy when her mother Silvia should be."

David continued what he had to say and then went on to add. "I knew taking on two children is a task. But I am a hard worker who although I have flaws, I love my niece and nephew and want to see them succeed. "

"Do they have a female role model?" the judge asked.

"Yes, my friend and colleague Wendy Simms, who I've known almost four years is a good role model and someone that Krystal would be able to go to when needed."

"Is Wendy going to be living at the residence with you and the children?"

Hodges coughed. "That hasn't been established yet. I am in the process of obtaining a new condo with rooms for each of the children, close to their school."

"I would have no problem moving in with David and the children to act as a role model for Krystal." Wendy said as she hugged the little girl tightly. Jonathan sitting on the other side of Wendy started sucking his thumb. He had started regressing a little more as the last few weeks progressed. Before the hearing the two kids were living with their grandmother but the parents had visitation. Jonathan's regression plummeted to that of a toddler. He even began wetting the bed.

When it came down to some personal aspects such as the bedwetting and others, the children were escorted out of the room and Sara sat with them in another room.

"Why do you think your 8 year old son has regressed to bed wetting?" the judge asked.

"He's a wimp that needs to be whipped into shape." Andrew said.

"Do you actually think 'whipping' your children is appropriate?" the judge asked.

"Whatever works." He replied.

"How is it working for you if you no longer have custody of your two youngest children. I've heard quite enough. I remand custody of Krystal and Jonathan Hodges to their Uncle David and his friend Wendy Simms until further notice. We will convene in six months to see how the children are progressing."

"What about visitation?" demanded Silvia.

"Denied. Take care of your two older children first then we will discuss visitation of your two youngest!"

David and Wendy left the courtroom.

"You have some G%%$ nerve!" snarled Silvia.

"What are you talking about Silvia?"

"Taking our children away from us like that. They don't deserve to be with you. All you will do is coddle them and give them everything they ask for."

David whirled around and face them, his eyes flashing. "At least they will get new clothes, at least they will be loved and respected. At least they will have a parent who will teach them how to read! To be successful and not to want to kill themselves!"

"Are you on Crack?" Silvia demanded. "Because I have no clue as to why you are spouting such nonsense."

"Your son was attempting to slit his wrists, until your daughter came in and stopped him!"

"He wouldn't have done it, he is seeking attention that's all." Andrew said.

"Boy Andrew you are an idiot. Your eight year old is struggling in school and your two older ones are in real trouble. Didn't you hear Brass? Your daughter is pregnant, your son knocked up four girls? Don't you care that they are ruining their lives?"

"When Tanya has her baby we'll take care of it. As for the four sluts that Daniel knocked up, well do we know that all 4 are his?"

"Yes genius Didn't you read what Brass gave you, paternity has already been established. Oh and to make matters worse, Tanya's baby may have fetal alcohol syndrome."

"What the hell is that?" Andrew demanded.

"What don't you understand?"

"The term dumbo"

"You understand the term fetal don't you?"

"Yes David – the baby."

"Just cut to the chase!" Silvia said.

"The infant could be born addicted to alcohol and could have all kinds of serious mental problems because of Tanya drinking while pregnant."

"We will be appealing this David – you watch. They do not belong with you. That is for certain." Silvia said.

Back at the lab, Wendy, and Hodges walked into Catherine's office. They had also summoned Ecklie for this meeting too.

"Wendy, David, Ecklie, what brings you three to my office?"

"Wendy, David you start please."

Wendy and David quickly summed up what had occurred over the last little while. Catherine had been informed about the issue involving David's brother and that he, David wanted to take custody of the younger kids. David also clued Catherine in on some of the more serious issues that plagued his young nephew. Catherine totally empathized. So why bring Ecklie to the meeting?" She inquired. The Undersheriff usually was not involved in meetings like this.

"I think it is best that I switch shifts. Wendy and I have decided to move in together. Wendy is moving in to help me with the children. Krystal will need a female role model, especially once I get into a schedule with Jonathan. He is in need of serious counseling and I'm pulling him out of the regular school and setting him up to be home-schooled for the next little while. I have already worked it out with his teacher at school, the principal, and the school board. "

"What shift are you seeking David?"

"Well I think maybe I switch to Swing? I am not sure what would work best."

Catherine thought about it. "Well yea swing, starts at four so you can be home during the day for the kids and catch some rest when you can…"

"Oh I have no worry about sleep. I have also hired at top-notch tutor to come and assist Jonathan with his lessons. I will be there of course, that is why I wanted to take custody of the kids, but the teacher is going to be the one primarily involved in the teaching. I will be there of course to help him with his homework on weekends and what not, it's been all approved by everyone involved. "

Catherine and Ecklie exchanged looks. "Will the swing Trace tech be ok with switching shifts?"

"Actually that tech wants to go out in the field so he is going to be taking his field test and so David you can take his role, and we need to hire a new grave trace tech. "

Hodges handed Ecklie a thin stack of resumes. "These are the ones that have come in lately." He said.

"You already advertised for a replacement?"

"I knew I had to do this Conrad. I didn't want my nephew or niece in that household again."

"You went over my head and posted an advertisement?"

"Conrad, my nephew almost attempted suicide – he is eight. If not for his 10 year old sister… "he trailed off and Ecklie stopped his tirade.

Ecklie hired a female trace tech, which Hodges had to train. It didn't help that all the tech wanted was to flirt than work.

"Look in the scope what do you see"

"David Hodges ass" she replied.

David walked out of his lab and into Catherine's office. "What is the penalty for sexual harassment?"

"You being accused?"

He made a face. "Very funny. No the newbie! She's constantly on the make! I have a girlfriend and this girl won't back off."

Their conversation stopped there because they heard ruckus in the hall. Catherine and Hodges ran to the hall way between Trace and DNA to see a very angry Wendy shaking a fist at the newbie.

"Wendy? What is going on?"

"Amanda here and her mouth!" Wendy replied.

"I was just telling the truth and she won't listen to me." Amanda replied.

"What truth?"

"David hit on me and when I said no he told me …" she trailed off.

"Amanda I did no such thing. You kept coming on to me. Grabbing my butt here and there I'm supposed to be training you and you are supposed to be paying attention but all you have on your mind is anything but work."

"See you in court grabby butt"

"No See YOU in court miss liar." Archie said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't you know, we had cameras installed in all labs, for reasons, including security." Archie replied.

Amanda paled and backed away. "I resign" she said and left.

Hodges looked at Archie. "You serious?"

"I was playing a hunch Hodges. I know you are not that type of person."

"Thanks. Now to train another person."

Hodges managed to find and train the second person and this time there were no issues. The candidate was a guy and he was more of a science geek than any of the other lab rats put together. Hodges hoped that this guy worked out.

He would be starting the swing shift that following Tuesday. He asked Catherine if he could have the Monday off to help get his tutor settled with his nephew. Jonathan was a little nervous about the new set up, but it was expected. That weekend, the first official weekend they had the children, Wendy took Krystal to go shopping for some new trendy clothes. Wendy and David both told the kids that they would be getting some new stuff, both clothes and some new electronics that a lot of kids have and whatnot, but they made it clear that they weren't going to get everything they wanted. It was clear that the two youngest children were treated like nothing while the older two were given everything under the sun. Wendy and David wanted to indulge the younger ones but not make them think they get everything they ask for.

A/N: To be continued. I am stopping this story for today as my fingers are killing me and I keep misspelling words and have to correct them. I will continue either later or tomorrow with more chapters. Please read and don't forget to leave me a review and may be an idea or two. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: an exciting new twist!

David and Wendy had purchased a condo together and were set to move in the following weekend. A three bedroom condo one bedroom for them and one for each of the children. They found a condo in a great neighbour hood that was close to the lab and a school. The only problem was that Krystal needed to transfer schools. David was terrified at the thought of telling his niece she needed to transfer, but the moment she arrived home from her current school, he knew it wouldn't be an issue.

"I hate my life! I hate my school. My friends are dorks and my teacher is an asshole!" she said angrily and threw her book-bag down.

"What happened Krystal?"

"Aw one of my classmates began talking about my brother during class and I told him to shut up and my teacher yelled at me for saying shut up."

"Did you explain why you told that person to shut up?"

"I tried but he didn't listen. He sent me to the principal's office where I had to sit and listen to principal lecture me on bad words." She rolled her eyes.

He was quiet as she took a breath. "Then I went to my locker to get my math book and someone had broken into it and marked up the locker. I got blamed for it and you get the bill for the clean up!"

David's jaw dropped.

"It gets only better! My ipod was stolen and I saw Marcy Green with it! It had my name on it! I saw it only she had scratched it out. But I knew it was mine!"

Krystal began to sob. "I hate it I hate that school, a bunch of asshole jerks!"

David looked at his watch. He had to get ready for his shift and unfortunately he couldn't be late that day.

"Krys, listen don't you worry about anything. I have to go to work now, but talk to Wendy. You tell her everything you told me and get her to write everything down. Tomorrow you and I will go to the school and deal with this. Everything will be ok!"

"Are you going to get me a new IPod?"

David sighed. "That one cost a lot of money, but don't worry if we can't get it back from Marcy Green, you won't be without…. Oh and Krystal, you won't be at that school much longer. We are moving into a condo and you'll be going to a different school."

Krystal brightened. "Which one?"

"Riverdale. I've already looked into it, there is a low teacher-student ratio so if there are any issues you can ask for assistance."

Krystal seemed happy about that and smiled for the first time since she got home. Wendy got up from her nap and she and Krystal went over what had happened while David showered. By the time he had finished his shower, Krystal was finished talking to Wendy about her ordeal and Jonathan's tutor was almost finished the lessons for the day.

"How is Jonathan doing?"

"He's progressing quite well. All he needed was a little one-on-one attention David. At this rate, by January or February he can go into the regular classroom."

That made both David and Wendy happy, not to mention Jonathan who wanted to be with friends.

"I gotta go" David said after checking his watch. It was arranged that David would arrive an hour before the usual swing shift was to start and therefore leave an hour before it was to end so Wendy could leave for her shift when he got home. If there was a crossover where they both were pulling doubles, then David would call his mother to come to the condo and stay with them Wendy would stay at the house until David's mom arrived and at work the swing DNA Tech would stay until Wendy arrived. It all seemed to work well.

That weekend both David and Wendy booked off because they were moving. They had rented a truck to be able to move their furniture from one place to the other. Since gaining custody of the children Wendy had moved in with David, but knowing they were moving to the condo, still kept her apartment because it didn't make sense to move her furniture twice. They loaded up David's furniture and then drove to Wendy's apartment to load up her stuff. Krystal and Jonathan spent the day with David's mom.

"Why the tears?" David asked when he saw the tear-streaked face of his lady-love.

"This was my first apartment after I moved out of my parents place. My first fridge and stove I rented. My first everything David. It is a little tough for me … you know?"

David nodded. "I must confess my apartment is the first one I've moved into as well. I lived with my mom for years because I – uh cared for her after her accident and needed a lot of assistance. She has since recovered from quite nicely. They stood in the doorway of the apartment and she slowly shut it and then locked it. They walked down the one flight of stairs to the manager's office. She knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Apartment 205, Wendy Simms. All cleaned out. "

The manager went through his files and pulled an envelope. "Here's your security deposit."

"You didn't even check out the apartment." She said.

"You've lived here 15 years, you have never given me a reason not to trust you" he said. "Never late with the rent. Wait you were late once and that was because there was an issue at your bank and the check didn't clear on the first, but I never penalized you for that."

"Thank you"

When they left Wendy opened up the envelope and to her shock was a check for $550. That was her entire security deposit plus a bit of interest.

"How much was it for?" David asked.

"$550." She replied.

"Do you think we can use some of it to get Krystal a new IPOD? Marcy Green won't give hers back."

"What about talking to Marcy Green's parents?" Wendy asked. "I don't mind sharing the money, but let's try to get the other one back first, we just got her that IPOD two weeks ago."

David smiled. "I love your thinking."

Before heading to their condo, they dropped by Anita Hodges house to speak to Krystal.

"Krystal, do you know where Marcy Green lives?"

"Yes of course I do, she had been one of my friends until she suddenly turned on me and stole my IPOD!"

"We are getting your IPOD back. Direct us to her house."

Krystal, David and Wendy went to get the IPOD back. They arrived at Marcy's house about ten minutes later. Krystal noticed Marcy outside on her lawn but when Marcy saw Krystal in the van pull up in the driveway she ran into the house. Marcy's mom was out in a flash.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want!!"

"Boy you are as pleasant as your daughter." David said sarcastically.

"Shove it weenie boy!" Marcy said and gave David a kick in the shin. David meanwhile waited for Marcy's mom to chastise her daughter for kicking him, but it never happened.

"Krystal has something to say." David said.

Krystal looked at Marcy. "What is going on with you? We were good friends! NO we were best friends then what do you do? You turn on me and steal my IPOD! Don't you lie about it because I saw you with it.!"

"You talking this IPOD?" Marcy said taking it out of her pocket.

"Yes that is my IPOD. It is purple and if you turn it over you'll see Krystal on it. Marcy turned it over it had a scribble over the words, but the _K_ in Krystal could be made out.

Marcy looked at the IPOD to her former friend. "Come get it then!" she said and as Krystal tried to take it. Marcy took it and smashed it into a million pieces right there.

"Guess it's nobody's now." Marcy said and stormed away.

"What is the matter with your daughter? She and Krystal were good friends, according to her ? Why would a friend do something like this?"

"Why don't you ask Krystal?" Marcy's mom said and glared at her.

David and Wendy looked at Krystal who crossed her arms defiantly. "I did nothing!"

"What about those rumors you spread Krystal. Those rumors about Marcy being adopted and a bastard child."

"What are you talking about! I never said a word about Marcy being adopted or a bastard child!"

"Marcy told me she overheard you saying that to someone in the bathroom at school!"

"Is THAT why she stole and now broke my IPOD? Because of this alleged rumor?"

"What do you think? Marcy came home that day and demanded answers about her adoption!"

Krystal shook herself. "What you are saying that it is true, that Marcy is indeed adopted?"

"Yes. It is true."

Krystal thought about what Marcy's mom said. "Ask Marcy to come out her Mrs. Green. I have to ask her a question about this mess."

Marcy's mom called her daughter back outside. "Marcy why do you think I spread rumors about you being adopted when I didn't even know!"

"Krystal I heard you with my own ears telling Julia in the bathroom two days ago!"

"Julia who? I don't know a Julia and as far as I know there is no Julia in our class!"

Marcy looked contrite. "Then who is spreading that lie about me being adopted!" she cried.

"I don't know who was the one who spread it, but Marcy (damn it) it is true. You are adopted. "

"Do you know the birth parents?"

"I know who the birth father is" Marcy's mom said and when she said this she was looking directly at David. David, knowing he didn't have any children knew exactly who Marcy's mother was referring…

Both Krystal and Marcy caught on to the exchange. "Uncle David… don't tell me Marcy's birth father is my father too?"

Marcy looked at her mom. "Andrew Hodges was the name on her original birth certificate."

Marcy began to cry and then ran inside her house with Krystal following behind her.

"I uh want to apologize for my hostility earlier. She pulled some money out of her wallet. I want to pay for the IPOD my daughter broke. She handed David $100. I know that's not enough nor what a new one of the same model Marcy broke is worth, but … I " she began to sob.

"It's ok Mrs. Green, you've been though a lot. Um can you ask Krystal to come out please." David asked.

Krystal and Marcy returned outside, arm in arm like 2 best friends that had never quarreled

"Well it looks like everything is patched up between you two." Wendy said.

"Yes everything is fine. We chatted and she apologized and everything is cool." Krystal said.

Krystal climbed into the truck. "I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out eh?"

Marcy smiled. "Like old times!" she replied and gave her friend a wave.

David, Wendy and Krystal waved good bye to Marcy and her mom and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Marcy Green turned to her mother, her eyes flashing. "I want you to get my real dad on the phone!"

"Please Marcy this is not the time?"

"When is it going to be time? When I am old and grey? Has he given you any child support?"

"Marcy he doesn't even know about you. Your mother never told him she conceived you. Remember he was married to Krystal's mom at the time you were conceived…."

"I was a bastard child then! Whomever it was in the bathroom when I overheard her knew I was a bastard child!"

"The only other one it could have been was Tanya, but why would high school girl be in an elementary school bathroom and who was she talking to?"

"I don't know. Who is my mother?"

Marcy's mom didn't reply.

"Mom talk to me please! Tell me the truth!"

"Let's go inside and talk."

Marcy and her mom went inside.

"I am your biological mom and yes Andrew Hodges is your father. I was married to the man you thought was your father when I had an affair with Andrew. Uh it just happened that way. I then told your dad that I was pregnant. I didn't tell Andrew about you until you were about five when you and Krystal went to kindergarten together and had similar features. Andrew denied it and said if I said a word he'd hurt me….she suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god what have I done! I'm sharing this with my ten year old daughter." Marcy's mom cried and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Marcy quietly left her house and found herself on the doorstep of Andrew Hodges.

"Krystal! You finally come home!" he said then looked at the girl in front of him. "Wait that's not Krystal - but you look like her. Who are you?"

"I'm Marcy Green. Your daughter!"

Andrew growled and swore. "I told that slut mother of yours never to talk about it. She's gonna pay!"

Scared for her life, Marcy ran back home. She ran inside her house and told her mom what she did. Marcy's mom looked outside the window of her house and saw the car pull up and recognized Andrew Hodges.

"He is coming after us. Take the phone and go into the bedroom and call 911. Maybe if I can't be saved then you can.

Marcy ran to her bedroom and hid in her closet and called 911. Police, ambulance and fire were dispatched immediately.

Downstairs Marcy's mom heard Andrew Hodges stomping his feet up the stairs.

"Where are you Anabel! I told you never to contact me and what do you do get your daughter to come over to my house. He found her cowering in the corner of her room. He had lighter in his hand.

"I want to see you pay for what you did - you defied me . I don't want anything to do with you or your brat and I will see to it that you are out of my life forever." He said and flicked the lighter.

"Andrew please don't! Think of Krystal"

"She lives with my brother now." He said and flicked the lighter again.

"You will go to jail if you kill us"

"Says who?"

"The courts"

"No court will convict me because I won't be caught."

There were sirens in the distance and it startled Andrew, he dropped the lighter and the bed went up in flames, which spread. Anabel Green screamed, Andrew Hodges ran for his life and as he was running down the driveway, the cops pulled up.

"Go after him!" Yelled Brass.

The upper part of the house was now engulfed in flames with no signs of anyone trying to escape either though a window or through the door.

The firemen hooked up their hoses and aimed at the flames. They managed to contain it to the upper floors and when it was all out, the firemen went in.

"Is it clear for my guys to walk through" asked brass a few minutes later after they came back out.

The firemen looked at Brass and nodded. Brace yourselves though – it's not pretty."

"How many victims?"

"Well there is one female dead and one female alive but burned badly. There is a paramedic in there working to get her stabilized."

Brass saw the paramedics bring out the stretchers. On one a DB covered in a sheet and the other a young girl with a oxygen mask on with burns to a significant part of her body. Brass hid the tears in his eyes.

Back at home Krystal wondered why Marcy wasn't picking up the phone. In fact the phone was ringing continuously.

"Something is not right." She said.

Wendy flipped through the channels and then saw Jim Brass on TV standing in front of a very familiar house. She covered her mouth with her hands. "OH dear god NO!" She said and turned up the volume. David, Krystal and Jonathan ran into the TV room.

"Sad to report the victim is a 36 year old woman, her 10 year old daughter Marcy is at desert palm in critical condition… anyone who knows of the whereabouts of Andrew Hodges is asked to call LVPD right away. Andrew is being sought for questioning in the arson and the death of Anabel Green and the attempted murder of his daughter Marcy.

Krystal began to hyperventilate and cry out of control. There was nothing that could be done to console the young girl.

Hodges was on the phone to Catherine who told him that he was allowed to work the case because although he and Andrew were siblings, they were estranged so there was no conflict of interest. Besides Hodges worked trace not in the field. Wendy stayed to sit with Krystal who just wanted to go to her sister's side. Wendy called the hospital and inquired but since Marcy was in intensive care, Krystal wasn't allowed to go visit.

Nick and Greg went to the house to gather evidence of any accelerant and just do the usual CSI Investigation.

"I hate arson cases they are so sad." Greg said.

"To think he almost killed his own daughter! It is unbelievable."

"I heard his wife Muffy is trying to get the best lawyer in town."

"Muffy?" Greg asked.

"Hodges says her nick name is 'Bimbo'"

"Oh her, that broad with the 38DD boobs"

Nick gave him a strange look but nodded.

They took their swabs and pictures and gathered as much evidence as they could.

"I hope the kid lives." Greg said.

"If she does she will never have a normal life again Greg. It will take years of therapy to get her back to normal. Skin grafts and more. She has no mother remember. Who is going to care for her? Pay her bills that she's currently racking up at the hospital. She'd be better off dead." Nick said. "Sounds cruel but it is true."

Nick and Greg put their findings and evidence in their Denali and went back to the lab. They handed each lab tech their evidence to analyze. When they gave the trace evidence to Hodges, Greg looked at him with a sincere direct look. "I am so sorry to hear about Marcy Hodges. I am sorry that it is your brother accused. "

"I have a lot to analyze see you later Greg" he said shortly. He had to be short and to the point or he'd get emotional.

Brass poked his head in the trace lab. "They've got Andrew Hodges in custody. His wife turned him in."

"Muffy turned him in?" wow that's a switch.

"Ex wife sorry – um Silvia turned him in." Brass said.

"Where's Muffy?"

"She is by her man's side and won't leave it." Jim said

"Doesn't surprise me."

A few minutes later in the interrogation room.

"Did you set fire to Anabel Green's house?"

"Yes. But by accident."

"Accident?"

"Yea I uh was playing with the lighter and the sirens startled me and I dropped the lighter."

"Yeah? I'll believe that when the _Toronto Maple Leafs_ win the Stanley Cup."

"They haven't done that since 1967!"

Jim smiled . "So what are the odds?"

"Don't confuse my husband!" Muffy said.

"I did it. I set fire to Anabel's house. Why because I told her never to come after me for anything when it came to her kid."

"Why?"

"I had three kids at the time and she was a one night stand and oops she got knocked up. I told her that I'd pay for her termination, but she wouldn't do it so I told her that she was on her own."

"But you then had another kid – Jonathan with your wife Silvia."

"He was an oppsie too" Andrew confessed.

"You could get the death penalty don't you understand?"

"I don't think I will though."

"Arson, murder, attempted murder. Leaving the scene. You are going to jail"

"Never going to happen. He's going to be free as a bird" Muffy told everyone.

"Muffy shut up."

Brass heard his cell beep. He checked it.

"Your daughter didn't make it."

Andrew remained stoic. "She wasn't my daughter. Biologically maybe, but she was not in my life I never saw her.

"Andrew she was Krystal's best friend you saw her plenty of times!"

Andrew shrugged.

"Add lying to that list of charges." Brass said sarcastically.

"He's gonna go free." Muffy said.

"Please get her outta here. She is annoying me." Andrew said.

They escorted Muffy out. She left in a huff.

When David received word about Marcy he was crushed. He didn't know how to break the news to his niece that her best friend / sister had succumbed to her injuries and didn't make it. David knew it would be the hardest thing he ever had to tell his niece.

A/N: Ok that is it for me for tonight. I need a break my eyes are tired and I can't seem to type on this damn keyboard properly. I will update next chance I get.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: slight violence in this chapter, a lot of anger and angst from Krystal

David Hodges watched as his tough-as-nails, beautiful, smart niece went downhill. After the death of her Marcy Green, whom she found out, was her half-sister, she changed practically overnight. She started to back-talk David and Wendy, skipped school and began to rebel even more. Although she was only ten, and attitudes to change in ten year olds, David and Wendy were very shocked to see Krystal's enormous change.

Wendy, was woken up by a very loud conversation between David and Krystal. David was running late for his shift and Krystal was mouthing off to him. Jonathan and his tutor were completely oblivious to this as they were in Jonathan's room working on the newest math computer program David has purchased for their tutoring sessions.

"Krystal, stop, I don't have time for this. You are NOT going to any dance at the high school tonight! You are ten years old. I don't care if all your friends are going you are not. It is only Wednesday night and you have homework to do and school tomorrow. That is final."

"Do you two realize how loud you are?" Wendy said rubbing her eyes.

"He's being unreasonable Wendy!" Krystal said crossing her arms and pouting.

"What is the issue?" Wendy asked. She didn't know the details.

"She wants to go to a high school dance. It is a Wednesday night and she has school."

"But all my friends are going! Do you realize what they're going to say to me tomorrow at school if I don't show?"

David stood his ground. "You are not going and that is final."

Krystal looked at him defiantly. "You are not my father. I am going whether you like it or not!" she said and slammed out of the house.

David checked his watch. "I'll go after her. You call the lab tell them I'm going to be late."

Wendy nodded as he went after his niece.

Meanwhile at the lab…………..

"Where is Hodges? He was supposed to be her an hour ago! We have a ton of trace to be analyzed right away!" Nick complained.

"Call him on his cell Nick, stop whining!" Catherine told him.

Nick muttered under his breath.

Judy, the receptionist, just then showed up in Catherine's office with a message. "Ms. Willows, Wendy Simms just called with a message from David Hodges, she says that David is going to be late tonight. There is an issue regarding the niece."

Catherine smiled at her. "Thank you for the message Judy, can you please let Nick, Greg and Sara know too. Hodges has been under so much stress lately, we should cut him a break.

Judy nodded and went to tell the others. That didn't sit well with Nick. He exploded into a tirade. Catherine, hearing his tirade walked down the hall to where Nick and the others were, in the DNA lab. (they had been talking to the swing DNA tech)

"Nick, my office NOW" Catherine told him. To the others she just nodded.

"Nick are you asking for a suspension?" she asked.

"No. Of course not."

"Then why are you acting like a fool and yelling at Judy and your co-workers?"

"I don't think what Hodges is doing is right. He is just sluffing off on his work and it's going to be piling up and we are going to be behind because of him."

Catherine rubbed her temples. "Nick, you've been a CSI for a very long time. Hodges has been a trace tech for a very long time, but a surrogate dad he has not. He has taken custody of his very sensitive niece and nephew. His niece just suffered a horrible trauma and is rebelling. We, his friends and colleagues need to give him a break. Despite his attitude, David Hodges is a good person!" she said. "Now you go and apologize to Judy and the others and maybe ask the swing trace tech to stay on until David arrives. But ask him nice or he won't."

Nick, humbled, went and apologized to Judy and the others and asked the swing trace tech to stay on until David arrived. The trace tech told Nick he could stay on for a maximum of two more hours then he needed to get home to his wife and family. Nick said that would be a fine compromise.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, David Hodges had caught up with Krystal.

"Stop it please stop it!" she cried when Hodges had hold of her and was trying to talk to her.

"Get your paws off her you pervert!" said a voice.

Hodges turned to chastise the person who said that, but it turned out to be a little old lady.

"Ma'am this is my niece, please butt out of this." He said kindly but firmly.

"I said get your paws off that innocent child!" the woman said and hit him on the head with her purse, making him let go of Krystal.

"Go to the police station kid, and get yourself checked out!" the lady said.

Shaking his head, not wanting to continue the conversation he just walked away.

Krystal had disappeared and David searched all over the neighbourhood and could not find her.

He called the lab who patched him through to Catherine.

"Catherine Willows" she said.

"Hi Catherine it's Hodges, um I won't be in tonight, there is an issue with Krystal." He said.

"What happened? Why can't you come in? The swing tech can't cover for your entire shift."

"Krystal is rebelling big time. Um, I think I'm going to need the contact name at Butterfield."

Catherine gave a _laugh_. "Ah – I understand. You are at a crossroad like I was with Lindsay"

"Yes something like that, only Krystal is younger than Lindsay was."

"Not by much Hodges, not by much. Ok. I will find that contact name and call you back. Do you need Brass or anyone to help find Krystal?"

"I have an idea where she is. The high school her sister and brother go to is having a dance and for some reason invited the elementary school. I have no idea why. I just want my sweet Krystal back."

"She has been through some serious trauma David. Have you given some thought to getting her counseling?"

"Yes, but I doubt she will go. She has become very defiant lately."

"I gotta go, there's chaos reining here in the lab. " Catherine said as she heard some kerfuffle outside her office.

Catherine got off the phone and looked out to see what the situation was. A tall man, who looked a lot like Hodges was standing at reception yelling at Judy.

"Excuse me sir, what seems to be the problem."

"I want to speak to David Hodges NOW."

"He is not in tonight. Who are you?"

"I am his brother Andrew."

"I-I thought you were arrested for the arson and murder of two people?"

He smirked at her. "Bailed out by my Muffy" he said.

"Why do you want to see David?"

"None of your business." He replied.

"Mr. Hodges, you must stop acting so hostile. Why do you need to see your brother."

"He was spotted harassing my daughter, holding on to her and when she said 'no' luckily some passerby hit him on the head with her purse."

Catherine couldn't believe that David would do such a thing. "Where is Krystal now?"

"Where she belongs, back home with me and Muffy."

"You need to bring her to the station now sir, you do not have custody of Krystal."

"Jonathan is in our care too. Muffy removed him from the home a short time ago. We are going to undo all the brainwashing you did to our children. Jonathan is going back into the regular school."

Wendy came in out of breath, her clothes slightly torn. She looked at Andrew standing there at reception and collapsed into a chair.

"Wendy? A-are you ok?"

She looked at Catherine. "Do I look ok?"

Catherine directed a look at Andrew Hodges. "Either you call Muffy and tell her to bring Krystal and Jonathan to the station or I will have Captain Brass and his policemen storm the house and bring them in."

Andrew stood face to face. "No"

Brass, who just happened to be in the area separated Andrew from Catherine. "My men are now on the way to your house. They are storming it as I stand here. You are in a lot of trouble buddy."

"My brother was the one who was touching my daughter!"

The police brought Muffy and the two children into CSI. The children sat at reception while Andrew and Muffy were brought to PD.

Catherine got on the phone with Hodges.

"The children are fine David, they are here at PD. They look shaken and a little catatonic, especially Jonathan, but we will have someone speak to them about what happened."

"I'm on my way. Is Wendy there by any chance? She just left her work clothes in such a disarray, and the door to the house unlocked. That is not like Wendy."

"David she's here, but… just come in and see for yourself." Catherine told him gently.


End file.
